A package commonly includes a die sometimes mounted onto a carrier substrate (e.g., a printed circuit board or lead frame), and an encapsulant material encapsulating the die. Given the differences in coefficients of thermal expansion for the encapsulant material, the die, and the carrier substrate, warpage may result during temperature changes.
all arranged in accordance with various embodiments of the present disclosure.